


road trips and kissed lips

by maureenbrown



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Clizzy - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, M/M, Malec, Multi, Road Trips, aseuxal character, jimon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 09:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7216936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maureenbrown/pseuds/maureenbrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clary taps her hands along the steering wheel as she drives her RV, pulling up outside of the Lightwood’s house and humming along to the playlist of songs that filters around the car under her breath. </p><p>The siblings wait outside the house, Isabelle enthusiastically waving as soon as she meets eyes with her, Alec not even offering her a smile but nodding as soon as she parks in front of them. His boyfriend, Magnus stands alongside him, taking Alec’s hand and squeezing it to make him smile, even though it’s minimal. </p><p>Isabelle swings the door open, sliding into the front before anybody has the option to, leaning over to take Clary’s hand and putting it in her lap. “This is going to be so fun! Aren’t you excited?” She asks, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her hair is straightened just for the occasion, and she wears a bright red romper that comes just below her thighs. Clary forces herself to keep her blush down, they went shopping for summer clothes last week, and she only bought the yellow sundress she’s wearing because Izzy implored her to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	road trips and kissed lips

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out a lot longer than expected, but i'm really proud !! my tumblr is @crankwinston, talk to me there ;)

Clary taps her hands along the steering wheel as she drives her RV, pulling up outside of the Lightwood’s house and humming along to the playlist of songs that filters around the car under her breath. 

The siblings wait outside the house, Isabelle enthusiastically waving as soon as she meets eyes with her, Alec not even offering her a smile but nodding as soon as she parks in front of them. His boyfriend, Magnus stands alongside him, taking Alec’s hand and squeezing it to make him smile, even though it’s minimal. 

Isabelle swings the door open, sliding into the front before anybody has the option to, leaning over to take Clary’s hand and putting it in her lap. “This is going to be so fun! Aren’t you excited?” She asks, bouncing up and down in her seat. Her hair is straightened just for the occasion, and she wears a bright red romper that comes just below her thighs. Clary forces herself to keep her blush down, they went shopping for summer clothes last week, and she only bought the yellow sundress she’s wearing because Izzy implored her to.

“Yeah, I’m definitely excited to get sunburned.” Clary says sarcastically, but her smile gives it away, and Isabelle practically beams.

Magnus drops dramatically behind one of the tables behind them, agile and graceful as a cat. “Hey, biscuit. Have any alcohol?” He asks, patting the seat next to him with a ringed finger, Alec sliding in next to him. 

“No, but I’m sure there’s a place we could stop along the way.” Clary yells back at him, starting up the car again and pulling her hand away from Isabelle’s reluctantly. 

“We have to pick up Simon and Raphael next. Hopefully they haven’t tried to kill each other yet.” Clary calls over her shoulder, glancing towards Izzy as she starts the car, the music starting back up again as she continues driving. 

“Anybody else we’re picking up?” Isabelle asks, pulling out her nail polish and rolling down the window. Clary knows no matter how badly she drives, her nails will end up perfectly manicured anyways. 

“Lydia was supposed to come, but she got orders from the Clave.” She says, not turning to look at the girl as she steers. 

“Bummer.” Isabelle mutters, and Clary feels an unfair twinge of jealousy as the girl nonchalantly paints her nails.

“We’re picking up Jace, too.” Clary adds, and there’s a collective nod. 

“So, sunshine. Where are we headed?” Magnus wonders from the back, addressing Clary as he absentmindedly intertwining his fingers with Alec’s and bringing it up to his mouth to kiss along his knuckles.

“No idea.” 

“So, you’re just—“

“Winging it? Yeah.” Clary replies shortly, her gaze flicking to the mirror to see Magnus. To her surprise, he’s smirking, and Alec is glowering, though there’s a light blush across her cheeks.

“I’m so proud.” Magnus says, resting his head casually on Alec’s shoulder and closing his eyes to show off the glitter delicately strewn across his eyelids.

Clary reaches over to respectfully turn her music down slightly, singing quietly along with Isabelle, who changes the subject every now and then. 

Eventually, they arrive at Simon’s house, just in time to witness Raphael dressed in a suit per usual shove her best friends’ side, who starts swearing at him and adjusting his Star Wars t-shirt. 

Clary pulls to the curb, Isabelle quickly pushing open the door in time so they don’t attack each other anymore. 

“I spend one night at his house and I nearly get mauled!” Simon shouts dramatically as he drags his bags into the RV, dropping them down on the ground and flopping onto the chair after ruffling Clary’s hair.

“He refused to watch Harry Potter—“

“I don’t believe in magic.” Raphael utters, stalking into the car with them and sitting stiffly down next to Simon, who immediately rests his head in his lap despite his antics.

“He mocked Game of Thrones—“

“Why do they have sex all the time?” Raphael asks, throwing his hands in the air.

“You’ve never had sex, you wouldn’t know how great it is.” Simon huffs, reaching up to poke Raphael’s chest with a pout.

“I don’t want to have sex, hence the asexual part of asexual.” Raphael snarls, and Simon just turns his head to hide it in Raphael’s stomach. 

“Are you two done?” Clary asks, raising her eyebrow and turning back in her seat to look at the road once more.

Simon’s response is muffled through Raphael’s suit, and Clary suspects it’s a yes. Raphael just glares at her.

“Got it.” Clary says after shooting a look back at Raphael, revving the engine once more.

They pick Jace up last, who stands outside his house in a leather jacket and tight, black pants despite the sweltering weather. He opens the door before Isabelle can bother to, ducking down to kiss his sister on top of her head, swaggering in and dropping his duffel bag on the floor. He crosses over to clap Alec on his free shoulder, considerately making sure not to wake Magnus, before flopping down next to Raphael and slouching next to him. 

Simon glances up, hazily looking up at Jace, his glasses lopsided. Jace brings a gloved hand up to push them back onto the bridge of his nose, offering him a tiny smirk before he tangles his fingers in Simon’s hair, messing with it to lull the other boy to sleep.  
Clary meets Isabelle’s eyes, and the tips of her mouths curl up. 

“Cute.” Isabelle mouths, and Clary nods minimally, biting her lip to keep from giggling at the boys.

They drive for hours, Clary switching out with Isabelle, who grudgingly puts down her nail polish, and Jace, who huffs as he climbs to his feet, taking his hand out of Simon’s hair. Simon lets out a noise of protest from being spoiled long enough, rolling over in his sleep and shoving his face into Raphael’s crotch. Clary tries not to look at him as he squirms uncomfortably. 

Clary plops down next to Alec on her breaks, who simply gives her a single glance before pushing his shoulder to the side, offering it to her wordlessly. Clary smiles gratefully up at him before resting her head on his arm, dozing off in a couple moments.

\---

She wakes up to Isabelle shaking her shoulder, gently taking her hand once more to pull her to her feet. Clary sleepily stumbles into her side, leaning fully against her and bringing her free hand up to rub her groggy eyes.

“What’re we doing?” She asks, her voice a bit grumbly, but there’s a soft tone she uses solely around Izzy.

“Midnight supply run!” Isabelle says in a stage whisper, and Clary cracks her eyes open to see Alec slumped against his boyfriend, with Jace and Simon curled up in the corner.

“Why’d you wake me up, those guys are sleeping.” Clary asks softly, Isabelle guiding her towards the door, where Raphael stands outside of it.  
“I wanted you with me. Plus, you know what to buy for the majority of those friends.” Isabelle says casually, and suddenly Clary feels wide awake, like adrenaline was pumped into her veins.

“Oh.” She says intelligently, and Isabelle lets out a tinkling laugh before tugging her hand once more.

“Come on, you two.” Izzy says, allowing Clary to lock the car before they jog into an open convenience store, the bright lights of the sign gliding over them and causing long shadows to trail behind them.

“Alright, Raphael, you get food. Healthy snacks for the both of us, and junk food for the rest of them.” Isabelle says commandingly, and Raphael nods grudgingly once they enter the store, wandering off into that direction. 

“Clary, you come with me. We’re stocking up on beach supplies and more clothes.” Isabelle says happily, looking wide awake for someone who hadn’t slept the entire time, squeezing Clary’s hand once.

Clary follows her gladly; they spend the entire time trying on goofy Aloha shirts with clashing plumerias until Raphael comes over with a stack of groceries demanding for their credit cards because he refused to pay for them. 

Leaving the store with considerably lighter wallets, the trio head back with bags stuffed with supplies for the pool and shirts exploding with colors, Clary and Isabelle chatting happily along the way as Raphael walks in silence. However, he looks amused at their antics.  
“Alright, who wants to drive?” Isabelle asks, stepping in front of the other two once they get to the car, waiting so they can prevent any loud noises from happening to wake the others up.

“I haven’t taken a shift yet.” Raphael says, his tone grudging per usual, and Clary nods. 

“Thanks.” She says, and Raphael huffs softly, but nods in return.

Isabelle and Clary clamber into the car, going on their tip toes to silently avoid the legs of their friends slouching in their chair, finding a spot to cuddle up in the corner. Clary falls asleep once more to the hum of the engine, her head resting against Isabelle’s chest. 

\---

“Clary!” A voice calls, and she jolts up, smacking her head against the person in front of her. A hazy Isabelle blinks, not even bothering to bring a hand up to rub her forehead, unlike Clary. 

“Ow.” She says, though Clary’s positive it’s a reflex and not that she’s actually hurt. Clary’s head, however, burns slightly.

“Sorry, Izzy. Where are we?” She asks, taking Isabelle’s outstretched hand just like always, allowing the olive-skinned girl to haul her up. 

“A diner. It’s the only place we’ll get real, hot food at until we reach the beach, which won’t be for a long time.” Isabelle says, intertwining their fingers. “Unless you want to keep sleeping, I could order you something.”

Clary smiles at her offer, bumping her elbow lightly against the other girls’. “No, let’s go down. It’ll be nice to be with everybody.” She says even though she’s still exhausted, and it’s worth the smile that Isabelle gives her.

Once they get outside, Clary realizes it’s still dark out, and she realizes it must be in the early hours of the morning. There are a few passerby looking for directions inside the diner, but nobody lingers save for her group. They all slide into the red seats which are cracked along the edges, shoulder-to-shoulder as they share each other’s menus. 

The waitress arrives at their table, blowing bubblegum as their eyes widen slightly, taking in the number of people before sighing and taking their order. 

Their breakfast is brief, but eventful. Simon asks Jace to feed him and he ends up spilling eggs down his favorite Adventure Time t-shirt, or when Raphael orders tea and spills it all over Magnus’ lap and Alec threatens to ‘punch his face in.’ Thankfully, Clary manages to stay out of the boys’ antics, sharing rolled eyes with Isabelle after slinging her leg on top of hers. 

Once they all had eaten their fill, Simon switches out with Raphael and Jace hops into the seat next to him, reaching over to take his hand and getting screamed at by Alec, who believes that Simon needs to keep two hands on the wheel. Jace simply glares at his brother, settling for placing a hand on Simon’s lower back, who plays Led Zepplin as he drives. 

Along the way to the beach, they stop in several gas stations to stock up on snacks and to stretch their legs; road trips tend to turn people into lazy piles of limbs, and no matter how much you dislike someone, you always end up cuddling with them anyways. Clary even saw Alec throw an arm around Raphael to give him a pillow so he didn’t hurt his neck while he was sleeping, but he just glared at her when she noticed. 

Clary takes cheesy pictures when she’s not dozing off. Her phone is out constantly, but not to play games. She snaps pictures of Jace and Simon sharing a look, their eyes both soft and loving while Alec looks infuriated in the background, worried for their safety. She takes a shot of Alec looking peaceful, his eyes closed as his head rests on top of Raphael’s, who looks even younger in sleep. Mostly, she takes them of Isabelle: her adjusting her sun hat, her flipping her long, black hair over her shoulder, her doing her makeup flawlessly and gazing at her reflection in a compact mirror. She really does look stunning doing anything, Clary realizes.

She runs out of storage only halfway to the beach after falling asleep on Izzy’s shoulder. She fondly scrolls through the camera roll once she’s awoken; Isabelle had taken numerous selfies of her and Clary, who’s snuggled against her side. 

She doesn’t delete a single one of them. 

\---

They all arrive at the beach late at night, and they all stumble onto the sand like drunk, heavy-limbed animals crawling their way to the water. Isabelle whips out the flashlights, and they run around freely, beams of light flashing all around Clary’s vision as she bumps into her friends, grabbing arms and hands as she rushes past. Her long hair is met with the frigid, breezy air, whipping it around her face as she laughs, and they make their way to the water. Laughter echoes around them all, and Clary can’t remember feeling this free and giddy.

It’s not safe to swim, but they wade into the shallows, some discarding the pants or rolling it up, but nobody cares. There’s hardly anybody at the beach that night, or maybe they departed because of the racket the teens were making. 

Isabelle crashes into Clary’s side, giggling non-stop as her black hair flaps in the breeze, using the flashlight to shine over her figure before slipping an arm around her waist. “I’m never going to forget this.” She mumbles just to the redhead, and Clary nods, resting her head on her shoulder, leaning into her like she’s a life buoy. 

\---

They linger at the beach for a while, Clary pulling out her sketchpad to draw the dark figures of the night that at her friends, drawing Isabelle who poses for her on her side, not complaining once as the girl takes her time to shade her in perfectly. 

She holds the strings of the flashlight in her teeth, tying up her hair so it doesn’t get in her way, making Izzy giggle. She keeps that look for a little while just to amuse her. 

“Where do we go now?” Alec asks eventually, the group crowding together eventually in the sand to form a circle so that they can all lean on each other. 

“Wherever we want.” Magnus replies nonchalantly, resting his hand on Alec’s leg. 

Grins are shared around the group, and they all sprint back to the RV to continue their journey.

\---

They drive for another day. It’s uneventful, dyed down from the hype from the night before. The chatter is quiet, and Clary spends half the day with her head in Isabelle’s lap, closing her eyes mostly but opening them every now and then to look up at her. She sketches the people around her in her free time, save for when Jace drives (he’s reckless).

During Magnus’ shift, he pulls to the side of the road to view the stars stretched out above them. Clary climbs to the top of the RV, Isabelle clambering up after her. Jace and Simon wander off down the road, holding hands when they believe they’re far enough to not be seen. Raphael walks to the edge of the road, kicking up rocks and looking lonely, so Clary is about to hop down and be with him until Magnus approaches him, Alec awkwardly coming up on his other side. They engage in small talk, and Clary can see from the dim light that Raphael is just glad to be with other people, even though he mutters about how distasteful they are every other sentence.

Isabelle scoots closer so that their shoulders are brushing, leaning back to see the constellations better. “The moon’s full.” She comments, and Clary falls back to look up with her.

“I like the sun better.” She says teasingly, scrunching up her nose as she turns to see Izzy. 

Isabelle turns to see her, pausing when she notices their noses are almost touching, but not backing away. 

Clary’s palms begin to sweat, but she refuses to back down, and she freezes a bit when Isabelle slips her hand into hers. 

Isabelle scrunches her eyebrows together adorably, like she’s deciding whether to make up her mind, before leaning in to rest their foreheads together. Clary hears her breath hitch almost inaudible when Isabelle’s eyes fall shut, but she doesn’t move.

Finally, Isabelle inches closer, propping herself up on one shoulder, keeping in close proximity to drape an arm across Clary’s waist, not daring to move as their body heat mingles between the humid air. 

“Can I kiss you?” Isabelle asks finally, her voice barely above a whisper.

Clary attempts to say “please,” but she instead makes a choked noise in the back of her throat, managing to nod her consent instead, lifting a somewhat shaky hand to place it on the back of Isabelle’s neck.

Izzy finally leans in the rest of the way, pressing their lips together. Neither of them move for a while, but Clary can hear her heart thrumming in her chest, the tingles that she gets on her fingertips as she curls her fingertips and weaves them around Isabelle’s curly hair, finally moving their lips as Izzy falls in sync with her. 

Isabelle’s thumb brushes across her hipbone, and Clary shivers involuntarily, sitting up a bit so that she doesn’t have to lean all the way, tangling her fingers in Izzy’s hair. 

Clary draws away eventually, pulling her hands away to lift one up to her mouth, touching her lips in shock. “Did we just…?”

“Yeah.” Isabelle replies, and to Clary’s glee, she sounds just as breathless and dazed. 

“Can we… Can we do that again sometime?” Clary asks hopefully, reaching out to tuck Isabelle’s hair behind her ear.

Izzy nods quickly, splitting into a grin, showing off of her white teeth through the darkness. Clary’s suddenly glad for the shade, her cheeks are now the color of her hair.

“Great.” She says happily, leaning in to press her lips against the other’s once more.

\---

“So, did you have fun on your road trip?” Jocelyn asks as soon as Clary shoves her way in through the door, dropping her bags around the house as she staggers to her bedroom, collapsing onto her bed in exhaustion. 

Clary picks her head up tiredly, shooting her mother a grin as Luke joins her at the door, slipping an arm around her waist in a way that reminds her of her girlfriend Izzy.

She reaches out to rub her cheek, positive that her parents are staring due to the permanent red lipstick stains that span from there down to her neck, smudging it into a smear.

“It was just alright.” She replies casually.


End file.
